Mischief Night
by Slytherinchickk
Summary: Ron is awoken late on Mischief Night by none other than his elder brothers, Fred and George. Two of whom he looks up to, so he agrees to go out and cause havoc on Mischief Night.


_**A/N: It's a bit late, three days actually but I couldn't finish it in time. How sad was it that on Mischief Night, I was home writing stories instead of.. celebrating? If that's what you could call it. Oh well, less for me, more for you! Enjoy!(:**_

**_Reviews would be lovelyy(:_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may relate to the movie, and or the books. **

* * *

Ron lay comfortably in his bed at Hogwarts, flipping through an old copy of the Quibbler, waiting for Harry to get back from detention. The pictures moved on the pages though their captions and articles remained the same. He'd read this one before, yet seemed to like coming back to the article on Wrackspurts.

Ron remembered all the times he thought the things Luna thought, to be crazy and impossible. Now, it seemed he believed in most of it, too. Even taking up a 'secret' subscription to the Quibbler. It wasn't long after these realizations that Ron drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Only to be rudely awaken minutes later by someone who didn't have the proper decency to wake a man up politely. George tipped his mattress, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"It's Mischief Night, Ronald!" he whispered, frantically. Fred, who must have been there also, as he was tossing a pair of clothes at him, told him to hurry up.

Once he finally was dressed, with the latest article on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks tucked safely into his shirt pocket. It was an unhealthy habit. Obsession, if you will. He followed his brothers out to the Quidditch Pitch, where they mounted their brooms and hightailed it for Godric's Hollow, first.

They egged people's homes, and t'pied their yards, and soaped their windows. It was all rather boring to Ron. Then they moved on to the more rural homes. Including their own, actually. Fred and George zoomed around their house, covering it in toilet paper. Whilst down below, Ron was tossing eggs.

This, was actually fun to Ron. He didn't know why, but there was something about messing with his own house that made it hilarious. Which is how they got caught. Ron laughed and yelled some nonsense up to the twins. A few moments later, they were fleeing the scene while a very disgruntled Mrs. Weasley chased them off, brandishing a curling iron.

Fred, George and Ron waited a few minutes, in case their mother mistakenly summoned Aurors. But that didn't happen. So they moved on to the Lovegood's home. The Lovegoods lived in a tall, thin castle like home, that held the appearance of a giant rock.

Ron felt a bit uneasy about egging Luna's home. And not because it was a bit odd looking, or that old, Mr. Lovegood had actually left a carton of eggs outside on the lawn. But he did it anyway, for his brother's approval. He liked to be like Fred and George. They were lively, full of energy, and popular among the crowds at Hogwarts. Ron wasn't, but he didn't want everyone's attention, just his brother's.

Mr. Lovegood must have still been awake, experimenting on something or another, for he came out, at first egg, firing hexes and curses at the lot. They took abrasive action, firing back at Mr. Lovegood. That was, until another broom landed on the lot.

Luna Lovegood stepped in between the Weasley brothers and her father, causing them to cease fire. She looked confusedly at the Weasleys, each one of them, until she stopped on Ron. "Ronald, I was looking for you. What're you doing here?" she asked, in her light, mist-like voice. Ron was at a loss for words. Though he couldn't have told her, it wouldn't have been right to throw Fred and George 'under the bus' like that.

Mr. Lovegood rushed back into the house by Luna's request. Fred and George raced away on their brooms. But Ron could have been petrified for all the movement he was making.

Luna approached Ron, planting a light kiss on his cheek, she said, "Go back to Hogwarts, Ronald. I'll make sure my father doesn't have you taken to Azkaban." She laughed, smiling, she made her way up the staircase to the front door of her house.

"Bye' Luna!" Ron frantically called, last minute before she shut the door.


End file.
